Dragonball Pendulum Season 1
by Scepta101
Summary: the Z fighters face off against their greatest challenge yet as the release of a powerful demon causes many old enemies to come back far stronger, not to mention the demon himself
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball: Pendulum Season 1 **

**Episode 1: A Deadly Return**

Billions of years ago, the universe was teeming with kais far more powerful than the current ones. The reason for so many powerful god-like beings was a demon by the name of Gar, an evil being who was born alongside the big bang and wanted nothing to do with other intelligent life. His plan was to destroy all life in every universe other than himself, but keep a few to battle every once in a while. Gar's sole purpose was to rid the universe of weak opponents, and so far, he never had found one he considered strong. The 3 most powerful kais ever were sent to stop him from taking out a certain planet called EX-tron. Gar had already enslaved the inhabitants of EX-tron and was soon going to use his ki drill attack to violently tear the planet apart. But the 3 kais, Tobias, Gevine, and Pokulus arrived on the day of reckoning. "Stop!" yelled Tobias, the most powerful, "Your destruction stops here, Gar!" Tobias was the Supreme Kai at the time, and a large multiple of the power of the universe's current Supreme Kai. Gevine was Grand Kai, and Pokulus was unranked at the time. Gar laughed at Tobias's words, "As if you, or anyone else, could stop me!" Tobias pointed his hand out, and a large ball of yellow energy shot out at Gar. The resulting explosion was on par with current hydrogen bombs. As the dust cleared, the kais saw that only a small mark was on Gar's left shoulder from the blast. "Weaklings!" within only a few nanoseconds, Gar was holding Tobias by the throat and had him in the air. Tobias was a tall person, about 7 feet, but Gar towered over him by at least 6 feet more. Pokulus and Gevine attacked Gar at the same time, but Gar simply threw Gar into Pokulus and blocked every attacked from Gevine with his right hand. After finally stopping his blocks, Gar grabbed Gevine's hand and squeezed for less than a second before Gevine's bones crunched and cracked, but he still squeezed. Gevine yelled in terror and pain. Tobias and Pokulus stared in awe at Gar's incredible strength before regaining their composure and attacking the demon. Pokulus kicked his head, sending Gar forward, surprised. Tobias swooped in from the air and punched Gar through a nearby cliff. Pokulus and Gevine charge up energy in their right hands, Gevine's left being entirely useless, and released it on the massive cliff, completely destroying it. An evil laugh came from the dirt and dust clouding up the kais' vision, and a ball of energy hit Pokulus, carrying him miles from the battlefield, before it exploded. The edge of the massive explosion was only a football field away, the force sending the kais miles away. "Pokulus!" Tobias yelled, holding his bruised left arm. Gar was suddenly a few feet away, holding the limp body of Pokulus by the back of his neck. "He didn't die from that blast, impressively, but I did rip his heart out." Gar dropped the body of the kai, which was quickly in a pool of blood, and Gar put out his left hand, which had a heart in it. Blood poured from Gar's hand, and he laughed, just before crushing the heart, causing an explosion of blood all over his arm, up to a few inches under his massive shoulder. The kais' jaws dropped, and they clenched their fists. Gar chuckled and created a giant drill a few hundred feet in the air "Ki Drill!" he brought the drill down at 1,000 miles per minute and stuck it through the planet, into its core, and tore the planet apart by the time the planet's week had passed. As Gar left the scene, maniacal laughter filled the ears of the last of the planets survivors, just before they died painfully. Gar was finally caged in hell by the forces of 20 kais and many planetary defenders of the time.

"Grandpa, get up, you'll be late for the meeting in Hercule city!" Pan had run in to Goku's room at the hotel he was for some reason staying in in East City. Goku blew his bed to pieces getting up from it at Pan's words. "Crap, I almost forgot!" Goku flew from the hotel at speeds faster than anything humans had created. He was high in the stratosphere over Hercule City in only seconds. "Ok, I'll need to go down there and find everyone." Goku had slept in his classic orange and blue outfit; he thought it was more comfortable than the blue one he had fighting as a kid against all his recent enemies. The Z fighters had been at peace ever since the defeat of Omega Shenron. Goku had been wished back to his normal age with the original Dragon Balls, and had been training a lot for no apparent reason. Just before Goku went down to the city, he felt a high power level appear just above him. He almost looked up, but a brilliant yellow light filled the air, the intensity of the energy pushing Goku down. "Man, who is that?" when the energy and light stopped, Goku looked up to see his brother, Raditz. "What? how could you be that powerful?" Raditz laughed, his arms crossed, "That doesn't matter, what matters is that I will kill you with this power!" Raditz was suddenly behind Goku, and he grabbed Goku's arms, put his knee on his back, and pulled his arms back while pushing his knee forward. Goku grunted from the pressure, and couldn't do anything to free his arms. "Gah! Come on!" Goku couldn't move with Raditz like this, so he yelled "Kaioken!" Goku turned red as energy burst from his body and he pulled his arms from Raditz's grip, turned around, and pounded his fists into Raditz's face at a rapid rate. Raditz flew backwards to avoid any more strikes, and launched a yellow energy ball at Goku. The resulting explosion lit up the sky over Hercule city like a nuclear bomb.

Piccolo, Vegeta, and Gohan looked up as the explosion happened. They had been waiting for Goku in Hercule city. "Well," said Piccolo, "looks like we'll have to deal with whatever's up there." They took off straight up to confront the enemy that had caused the massive explosion.

Goku hung in the air, panting, blood running from his mouth and a few large cuts on his shoulders and chest. His clothes were hanging in tatters, very torn up. "I bet you don't know I have this trick, Raditz." Goku did his classic pooping position and yelled at the top of his lungs, and seconds later he had a yellow aura surrounding him, green eyes, and tall yellow hair. Raditz chuckled, "I picked up a trick or 2 on my own in Hyfl." Raditz then threw his arms out to either side and with a huge burst of power, became a Super Saiyan. "What!? Impossible!" Raditz grinned, charged up a yellow blast… and Piccolo flying kicked him upwards. Raditz flew directly up, and Vegeta appeared in the air over him, axe handling him back downwards to where he hovered next to Gohan, who was now only a few feet from Goku. Now Raditz had no chance of victory… until Nappa appeared and one punch knocked out Piccolo, who fell limply to the city below. "Nappa!" Gohan exclaimed. Nappa and Raditz charged up tons of power, yelling all the while. Goku had a look of determination. "Let's beat their asses again." With these word, he turned Super Saiyan 2, and the other 2 turned Super Saiyan. Both teams of Saiyans rushed at each other with ass kicking in mind.

**AN: next chapter will be a power chart I found, with a power chart of everyone that will appear in this 'Season' so you know the differences in power level.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball Pendulum Season 1**

**Episode 2: Saiyans in the Sky**

Goku, as a Super Saiyan 2, traded hundreds of punches with Raditz as a Super Saiyan. After a few minutes, they separated, and Raditz crossed his arms, chuckling. "What's so funny?" asked Goku. Raditz stopped chuckling and put his right hand over his head, charging up purple energy, "Here we are, brothers, and we're at each other's throats because of something that happened many years ago. Now I've surpassed you enough so that my Super Saiyan form has equal power to your Super Saiyan 2. Well Kakorat, I am still physically stronger than you, and I have superior training, you don't stand a chance. Now I'll give you a get well gift in advance!" Raditz finished charging the blast in his hand and launched the purple energy at Goku. Goku flew away, far enough to charge up his own blast. He put his hands in the right position to start up his attack. "Ka… Me…Ha…ME…HAAAAA!" Goku thrust his hands out and a wave of pure blue energy flew out in a brilliant ark, and the 2 blasts collided, sending off sparks that burned through buildings below. The energy in-between them clashed in a way where they kept building pressure. Eventually they would explode, and that would severely damage civilization. Goku had to do something.

Nappa blocked a punch from Gohan, who was in Super Saiyan form, then threw him into Vegeta, who was also a Super Saiyan. "Ha! I have just the power I need to kill you, Vegeta, and I can get this guy as a bonus!" Vegeta snarled like a wild animal, then charge up green energy in his right hand, "Final Shine!" he shot a green blast from his hand at Nappa. The energy overwhelmed him and continued off into space to diminish eventually. "Well that was easier than I expected." As Vegeta said this, he turned around to see Nappa mercilessly beating Gohan. Vegeta grunted, then flew to Nappa and introduced his knee to Nappa's throat. Nappa held his neck as Gohan and Vegeta charged up ki blasts in their hands.

Goku held his Kamehameha against Raditz's 'get well gift' while thinking of a plan to stop the energy from exploding. He used the after-image technique to keep Raditz holding the blast. He got behind Raditz and charged another Kamehameha. When the first one vanished, Goku released the blast on Raditz, causing his attack to vanish as well. After the smoke cleared from Goku's second Kamehameha, he saw Raditz hovering about 200 yards away. His armor was broken in one of the shoulders and cracked everywhere. Raditz was covered with cuts and bruises, and blood dripped from his mouth and nose. Goku put one hand out and charged up more energy, "Unless you give up I'll shoot you again, with more energy." Raditz's eyes bulged, and his hair went back to normal, indicating that he was giving up. Goku powered down and flew over to Raditz, who punched him down through a skyscraper just below them. "Idiot!" Raditz yelled as he flew over to the other battle.

Gohan and Vegeta released the energy they had charged up in Nappa's face. "Ahhhhh!" Nappa held his charred and burnt face. He looked up at Vegeta and Gohan. "That was just a warm up! Now I'll show you my might!" Nappa charged up power until a golden aura surrounded him. "What!" Vegeta exclaimed, "Not Nappa too!" Nappa yelled at the end of his transformation, and his mustache turned yellow. The golden aura around him expanded, and lightning streaked threw the air. "Now you both die!"

Nappa grabbed Vegeta by the throat and squeezed with all his might. Gohan punched him in the face, but to no effect whatsoever. Nappa blasted Gohan, tearing most of his clothes to shreds and sending him limply to the ground below. After continuing to strangle Vegeta for a while, he dropped his limp form to the ground as well. Gohan and Vegeta fell all the way to the street.

Goku was on an empty floor in a building. He opened his eyes, but everything was too blurred to make out. As his vision cleared, he looked up through 10 holes. He had fallen through the roof and nine floors down. He pushed himself up, and rubble fell off of him as he stood up, saying, "No more mister nice guy." He yelled as he charged up power. Every window shattered, just before the ground of the floor he was on started cracking. His hair grew out as he charged up energy. His eyebrows disappeared. More energy gathered, and burst as Goku went Super Saiyan 3. The entire floor he was on broke, and the part of the building over him flew up. He flew up after it, and the entire thing broke to pieces as he flew through it. The rest of the building under him broke down and eventually crumbled. He spotted Nappa and Raditz a short distance from him.

Raditz and Nappa laughed as they each explained their battles to each other. They were both in normal form. They decided to destroy the planet to make sure everyone dies. They both charged up energy, and just before they released it, a building suddenly shot the top 10 or so floors off, and then crumbled. A golden figure emerged from the dust and flew towards them. Nappa went Super Saiyan. "Raditz, he seems good, I don't think you could handle it. Nappa looked down at Raditz to see he was wearing Goku's outfit, staring at him, and had no eyebrows… crap. Nappa realized it was Goku too late, and Goku pounded his fists into his stomach several times. Nappa lurched forwards, and Goku put his hands together over his head, and brought them down on Nappa's head at the speed of light. Nappa flew down through the street almost instantaneously, resulting in a crater that consumed multiple buildings. Goku was about to drop down to battle Nappa, but instead the bald Saiyan flew up to him with an uppercut, which literally sent Goku into the upper stratosphere. Nappa flew up to Goku's level, and they swapped blow after blow for several minutes. Goku was punching and blocking punches, so he tried a kick, which Nappa blocked with his knee, and used the small moment he had to punch Goku with his full force, which sent him out of Hercule City's airspace and into a nearby mountain about 2,000 feet tall. He went halfway through the mountain, and breathed heavily for a few seconds before getting up and preparing to fly out, but energy came in at an alarming rate, and exploded directly on Goku. The Saiyan's screams were heard by Gohan and Vegeta, who woke up and saw a mountain explode. Chunks of rock destroyed buildings and a massive dust cloud flattened even more. Gohan realized he had a small bag of senzu beans, and ate one before tossing another to Vegeta. Gohan knew whatever blew up the mountain and made his dad scream like that had to be powerful, so he went ahead and did Super Saiyan 2. So did Vegeta. They flew to where the mountain once stood and saw Super Saiyan Nappa holding Super Saiyan 3 Goku by the throat. Goku was covered in his own blood and literally hundreds of bruises and cuts. Nappa was mercilessly beating him with his free hand. Gohan figured Nappa didn't notice him and Vegeta so he charged up a small focused blast that wouldn't harm Goku. He launched it at Nappa's face, which barely made him flinch. He threw Goku aside, who caught himself in the air. Gohan and Vegeta lunged at Nappa, who blocked both their strikes, Gohan went for a kick, which was blocked by a knee, and Vegeta tried another punch, which was also blocked. They went like this for 30 seconds before Goku punched Nappa's back, and both Gohan and Vegeta got a moment to strike Nappa's face and chest several times each. Nappa was barely phased by Gohan and Vegeta, so he grabbed them both by the face and slammed their heads together. Goku appeared below him and pulled him down a bit. When Goku got Nappa level with him, he got the huge bald Saiyan into a rear naked choke and pulled with all his might. Nappa struggled, which made Goku pull the hold tighter. After Nappa slowed his squirming, Goku let go and drove his knee into Nappa's back several time before pushing him forward and letting Vegeta and Gohan regain their wits and take him on. Vegeta and Gohan brutally pounded Nappa until he gave up. He powered down, but Goku and the others didn't. Goku reached his arm back and was prepared for the knockout blow, but a hand grabbed his wrist. Goku pulled away and turned to see the newcomer. "Is that any way to treat your own race?" Goku's jaw dropped as the newcomer said this, because the newcomer had similar hair as his normal form, and Saiyan armor. The newcomer was Turles.

**AN: Reviews are very welcome, so what do you think? I actually want to know what's on your mind, and feel free to suggest any changes to, well, anything about the story you want changed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Ball Pendulum Season 1**

**Episode 3: Turles**

Turles stared at Goku with cold eyes, just before taking a bite out of a fruit he had been holding in his hand. A fruit from the tree of might. "Now I see why Nappa and Raditz couldn't beat you, you're a Super Saiyan 3, and both your friends are Super Saiyan 2. Impressive, but I can take you down easily. Turles disappeared in a flash, and reappeared behind Gohan. He grabbed Gohan by the neck and threw him at Vegeta, who caught Gohan and let go. They both charged through the air at Turles, who effortlessly dodged every attack they threw. Goku quickly knocked out Nappa before he could go Super Saiyan and attacked Turles. He punched his gut, and then his face, then threw his knee at his chin, and ended it off with a head-butt. Turles held his forehead and floated away from Goku. When he removed his hand, a red bump was revealed. "Damn, you're still stronger than me, and I wasn't gifted with Super Saiyan form like the other 2! Wait that's it!" Turles flew down. Goku watched as he collected Raditz and Nappa, woke them up, then they started giving him their energy. Gohan gawked, "Father, are you gonna let them do that! He'll be far too strong for Super Saiyan 3!" Goku smirked and looked at Gohan, "Than I'll give him Super Saiyan 4." Suddenly, most of the already torn up city crumbled and a crater half of the full city's size appeared, and Turles flew up, with extra spiky golden hair. His smirk said more words than had ever been spoken. Raditz and Nappa somehow regained their energy and went Super Saiyan at his side. Gohan and Vegeta were on either side of Goku, Raditz and Nappa on either side of Turles. Goku yelled as he powered up, and eventually every cloud in the area separated, forming a hole in the sky as big as the eye of a massive hurricane. The energy release was from Goku changing drastically, and becoming Super Saiyan 4. "I'm afraid this is Super Saiyan 4, Turles." Turles was in pure terror for a second, then in joy. "It'll just be that much more satisfying to destroy you!" Goku laughed, and twitched his fingers forward, releasing pressure that launched Nappa and Raditz over the horizon. Turles did the same, launching Gohan and Vegeta. "Now we won't be bothered by weak nuisance!" Goku wrinkled his brow and clenched his teeth from Turles's words about his son and friend. Turles threw the first punch. Goku caught it, and went in for a punch of his own. Turles caught his fist as well, and they tried smashing each other with their knees, but to no avail. The continuously hit each other's knees until Turles head-butted Goku, who kicked Turles's chin as he fell back. Goku flew back, and Turles went up before catching himself. Turles snarled and threw a white ball of ki energy at Goku, who shot his own blast to protect himself, but when the energy collided, Goku was engulfed in a nuclear explosion force blast. Goku was launched away and slid on the ground for a few miles before getting out of the explosion's range. Goku had taken far worse, and so he flew up to check the damage. A crater was where Hercule city once stood, but didn't stop there. It stretched on for miles in all directions. Goku screamed, "You monster!" he looked up, but what he saw was another white energy ball about the same size as the first hurtling downwards at the speed of sound. Goku intercepted the ball and pushed as he tried to fly up. He started going upwards with the energy ball. He heard Turles yell, "No!" and more of the white energy balls merged with the one Goku was pushing. The ball grew until it was a sphere 300 yards in circumference. Goku pushed it up with all his might, but he didn't push it up. He only stopped it. The ball and Goku were pushing with equal force, so neither moved. "Come on!" Goku started pushing with the force that normally makes him fly faster than light, and the ball slowly pushed back. Goku struggled to move the energy up, but he kept speeding up until him and the energy reached orbital velocity, and they reached 200,000 miles from the surface of the earth.

Gohan opened his eyes to look up at a completely clear sky. He was under a crushed tree. When he got up, which felt like he was boiling his muscles, he noticed the edge of a blast crater a few football fields away. He looked back up at the sky, and there was suddenly a flash of energy that engulfed his view of the sky. Eventually a shockwave crushed everything around him and he fell to the ground. The shockwave blasted rock down, until Gohan was 4 feet lower than he was before the blast. Gohan didn't know why, but he felt something go off, and he felt his father was in trouble. Gohan was powerless to move as Vegeta experienced the same thing and they were lying a few feet away from each other.

Turles cackled in victory screaming, "I am the one who killed Goku! The mighty Kakorat is no more! Ha!" Turles tracked down Raditz and Nappa to tell them what happened. They laughed along with Turles, and they all fell dead silent when they saw Goku staggering to them in his normal state and close to no clothes on from the shredding force. Speaking of shredding force, his skin was torn and his body covered with blood, a trail of crimson being left behind him as he slowly approached the evil Saiyans. They were all back in normal form as well. Turles approached Goku, his eyes blazing with hate. When he got to Goku, the bloody Saiyan reached out to grab Turles, just before he fell face first into the dirt. Turles mumbled under his breathe that the blast should have incinerated Goku. Turles prepared to finish off Goku, but he got curious when he started moving. Goku's arm reached to a spot on the ground and picked something up, and Turles realized it was a senzu bean when Goku popped it in his mouth. Goku instantly went Super Saiyan 4, which split the ground into another large crater, and sent his fist into Turles's stomach, launching the Saiyan away. Nappa and Raditz went Super Saiyan to combat Goku, but he simply throat chopped Raditz, instantly knocking him unconscious, then palm struck Nappa's face, also knocking him out. Turles returned quickly, and realized he had expended too much energy to use Super Saiyan again. He cursed himself for letting Goku eat the senzu bean, and found a different solution. He flew away at full speed, reaching another spot on the planet in only seconds. Goku was already there, his arms crossed. They had flown into a place where it was night. "Why are we here?" Goku asked mockingly. Turles laughed, and looked up at the moon, which was behind Goku. Goku's eyes bulged, and he turned around to see the moon. He turned back around to see Turles getting bigger and bigger, his nose turning to a snout and his teeth turning sharp. When the transformation ended, Turles was a golden ape in Saiyan armor. Goku yelled, "Bring it on!" and charged the beast as it roared a roar that could be heard for miles around. Goku punched the ape in the snout, making it slide back. The ape laughed, "Don't you remember? Some Saiyans learn to control their ape forms. Goku was in pure shock, his jaw on the floor 200 feet down. Turles punched Goku with all his strength, immediately sending him over the horizon. In just a minute, Turles turned around and put his fist over his head, and in another 10 seconds, he smashed Goku into the ground, crushing the entire area into a massive impact crater. "It's time you die!" the ape beat its chest and roared once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Ball Pendulum Season 1**

**Episode 4: War of Saiyans**

Turles hovered over the giant crater that Goku was in. "What's wrong," said the ape, "had enough already?" Goku pushed himself to his knees and looked up, "Oh, you know, I just flew through mountains, trees, buildings, etc. and got punched by a giant monkey, I'm fine!" Goku suddenly flew up to Turles and uppercutted the golden ape, sending it about 300 feet higher in the air. The ape looked down, rage blazing in his eyes, "Turles shall be the one to slay Kakarot and his merry crew!" Turles launched a mouth blast into the ground, obliterating everything in a 2 mile radius. "That takes care of that!" just when Turles finished speaking, a kick to the back of the head sent him flying. "Now," said Goku, "My only chance is to cut off his tail and take him on then, otherwise I and everyone on Earth will perish, and I can't let that happen!" Goku burst with with energy, and flew towards Turles, punching his gut several hundred times before getting behind the beast. Goku sent a destructo disc far more powerful than any of Krillin's into the golden tail. The destructo disc dispersed on contact. "What!" shouted Goku, just before Turles turned around and backhanded him. Goku launched many miles away, and slid through 40 trees before stopping.

Gohan and Vegeta struggled to move, but after many minutes of hard work and pure determination, they got to their feet. Gohan spoke, "Vegeta, w-we have… to…t-to go to-" Gohan stopped there and held his stomach, lurching over, then continuing, "Korin, we need… senzu b-beans." Gohan fell to the ground. "Well," said Vegeta, who was in far better shape, but still damaged, "I will get the beans, if only for us 2." Vegeta flew off at the fastest he could go in his state… 200 mph.

Goku got up from his impact in the trees. He felt the earth rumble after the loud stomping of the giant ape stalking toward him. Goku got up, and decided to take down Turles with strategy, knowing that somehow his tail was too tough to cut through. Turles opened his mouth and roared just before releasing searing red energy at Goku. Goku jumped up and physically punched the blast, sending it back into the ape's chest, launching it a half mile before exploding. Goku got out of the incredible blast range and waited out for the massive amounts of dust to disappear. When it did, he saw miles of incinerated forest. He clenched his fists at the deaths of any animals that may have been there. He seethed in the anger of knowing he most likely just killed hundreds, if not thousands, of innocent living beings. Then Turles appeared. His armor was broken severely, and the last bits fell off when the massive form lunged at Goku. The ape grabbed Goku in one hand and squeezed. "What do you have to say now, Kakarot?" Turles grabbed Goku with his other hand as well and squeezed with full power.

Vegeta approached Korin's tower after an hour of flight. He flew to the top and asked Korin for 2 senzu beans, and was on the verge of passing out until Korin gave him one, which he ate, and another afterwards, which he held on to for Gohan. Korin said, "Those are the last 2, we'll need to plant more before you get anymore!" Vegeta grimaced, "This is not the way of the Saiyans, to be at each other's throats, Saiyans are supposed to be united! Gah!" at his last word, Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 2, crushing the stone under his feet and breaking the rails on his side of the tower. Vegeta flew off and landed next to Gohan in 3 seconds flat.

Goku tried powering up in the position he was in, and he also tried instant transmission, but to no avail. Goku was powerless against the biggest threat to earth that had ever lived. He far surpassed even Omega Shenron. Turles had become the most powerful Saiyan, and the most powerful being to ever walk on the planet earth. Goku couldn't do anything about Turles, not even after training to the point where his Super Saiyan 3 form could defeat all his former enemies. At Super Saiyan 4, he equaled the power of Gogeta Super Saiyan 4 at the time of the Shenron battle. Goku had to beat Turles, but he was completely trapped. Then, suddenly, 2 forms attacked Turles, dodging many mouth blasts. Turles eventually let go of Goku to battle the new threat, which was Gohan and Vegeta. They were both in Super Saiyan 2 form, and did not pose a threat to Turles, but he blindly attacked them anyway, missing every strike. Goku fell to the ground, and tried to get up, but found his chest burning with intense pain and his legs immobile. Goku tried to get up with all his power, but could not do so. Suddenly, Goku heard Tien's voice, "Solar Flare!" he knew that meant they would try to get him on his feet. Tien, Gohan, and Vegeta landed around Goku, all staring down at him contently. Gohan proposed a plan, "We need to give him energy, it's the only way he can beat Turles!" Tien nodded, replying, "Fine by me!" and Vegeta snorted, "We always do this, but whatever." The trio stood around Goku, and energy started swirling around all 4 of them. The energy rose into a tornado, until eventually it all came down down as a beam into Goku, restoring his power. Goku stood up, "Thanks guys, but I have broken ribs, so I'll need to heal." Vegeta shook his head, "Korin's out of beans." Goku nodded, "I'll just have to fight him with a handicap!" Goku flew up towards Turles, who was still covering his eyes and roaring about a triclopse. Goku used the golden opportunity to launch a blast down the ape's throat. Goku heard and felt rumbling, and Turles forgot about his eyes, and held his stomach, stomping the ground and launching mouth blasts in the distance, creating walls of dust and gas explosions. Goku took the moment to launch another focused blast the the golden ape's chest knocking him down. Turles was sitting on his butt, launching energy directly up and throwing a fit. Goku realized that he could have destroyed the moon, but he didn't want to end lit up nights. (**AN: Like the moon ever stays destroyed in DB/Z/GT**) Goku had Turles right where he wanted him. Hurt and crying about it, not rampaging or blowing up the planet. Turles stopped launching energy in the air, and flew upwards, then he looked down, "I'm gonna blow up this whole damn planet!" I spoke too soon. Turles shot a wave of purple energy from his mouth towards the ground, right where Goku was. Goku put his hands in the classic position, and charged up red energy, "Ultimate… Kamehamehaaaa!" Goku shot the red Kamehameha directly up into the opposing blast. The Ultimate Kamehameha could destroy earth 3 or 4 times over, so he knew it would easily counteract the oncoming blast. But when the 2 blasts collided, Turles's continued down, barely phased. _What! _Thought Goku, _my blast should easily win this clash! _But Turles's continued until he powered more energy into his Kamehameha at the last second, barely holding the ape mouth blast back only 30 feet up. Goku noticed the terrain changing dramatically around him, and powered his Kamehameha until his muscles burned. Turles's blast continued on until Goku poured all his power into his blast, which literally made his skin bubble and melt. "Come on!" Goku was barely holding the star busting blast back with the energy he put into it. He noticed that he was hovering over the ground instead of standing on it. Which means the ground lowered since the blasts started clashing. The others had no energy to spare, so they couldn't help… but someone did. 2 people appeared next to Goku. Raditz and Nappa! "Why," asked Goku, "Why help me?" they both went Super Saiyan. Nappa was the one to reply, "This isn't the Saiyan way, Turles is trying to kill us, and that's why we are helping." Raditz shot a large yellow blast from his right hand, and Nappa shot a blue mouth blast. The energy from their attacks went side by side with the Kamehameha and slowly pushed back Turles's attack. The ape was hit by the blasts, but was able to get away at the last possible moment, losing his tail to the energy. Turles fell to the ground in Super Saiyan form, landing on his feet. "This isn't over!" Goku looked around to see that all the way past the horizon in every direction was a crater that the Saiyans were in the middle of. Goku sighed and fell to the ground in normal form, knocked out. Turles wore nothing but the weird Saiyan speedo thing Nappa has. And so does Turles now. The 3 Super Saiyans squared off and stared down. Turles wasn't going to give up until he stopped breathing. And neither were Nappa or Raditz.

**AN: I will focus on this story a lot since I have so much to cover, I'll do it quickly. Don't forget to R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Ball Pendulum Season 1**

**Episode 5: Tien's Brave Stand! Final Bout of the Saiyans**

Nappa and Raditz rushed at Turles and launched thousands of attacks each, all of which were matched and blocked by Turles. "I know your techniques," said Turles, "and my power far exceeds yours! Die!" Turles punched Raditz's gut, knocking him to the ground, and then he turned around to block a punch from Nappa. Turles smirked, and threw his leg up into a devastating kick to the face. Turles as a Super Saiyan exceeded Nappa's Super Saiyan form by more than Nappa Super Saiyan exceeded Omega Shenron. And Raditz was weaker than Omega Shenron; the Saiyans were locked in a fight they couldn't win, with no way of help arriving. Gohan and Vegeta were drained, and Tien close to it. Goku couldn't fight. Raditz and Nappa had to pull through and save the earth. Raditz was on the ground, holding his stomach and coughing blood, while Turles toyed with Nappa and beat him down. The Super Saiyan battle already seemed over, but Raditz took the chance he had to turn the tide. Turles was busy with Nappa, while Raditz had recovered, so he raised his fists over his head and brought them down on Turles's head with all his strength. Turles stumbled forward, giving Nappa the opportunity to kick Turles leg to the side of the head and neck. Turles flew far before sliding on the rocks and rubble for another 50 yards. Nappa and Raditz pounded the downed Saiyan with punches and kicks, crushing the ground around the area. Eventually, Turles was able to block one of Raditz's punches, and got up, knocking out Raditz in one hit. He turned around to face Nappa, a maniacal smile on his face. Turles raised a hand to where he was aiming at Nappa. A white energy ball appeared in Turles's hand, and he prepared to release it at Nappa. Nappa was in shock, and could do nothing as the energy ball left Turles's hand and… launched away to explode in the sky far away, not harming anyone. Tien had knocked away the attack with a blast of his own. Turles walked over to Tien and raised a fist to kill him, but a massive fist smashed into his back, and Turles fell to the ground in pain. Nappa stood behind where Turles once stood his fist out with blue energy around it. Nappa laughed, and picked up Turles by the throat. Nappa opened Turles's mouth and prepared a mouth blast to finish off the evil Saiyan warrior. Tien urged Nappa to stop, but Turles had other ideas. He reached his arm back and knocked out the 3 eyed Z warriors. Turles raised his fist into Nappa's arm that was holding him. He repeated to beat at Nappa's arm until he heard a satisfying *crack*. Nappa let go of Turles, and held his right arm, the one that broke, with his left arm. Raditz woke up from his unconscious state and went Super Saiyan. Turles laughed, and then he crushed Nappa's skull in with his fist. "You think you can defeat me?" mocked Turles, "After I killed Nappa?" Raditz clenched his teeth and punched Turles in the face. Turles laughed, and grabbed Raditz's wrist, squeezing and twisting, squeezing and twisting. Tien crawled and wrapped his arms around Turles's leg, using it to get up. Turles released Raditz and shook off Tien, readying to finish him. Gohan and Vegeta both came to the realization that they had to help Tien at the same time. They didn't have enough energy to even transform, but Tien fought, so the Saiyans would too. Just before Turles shot and killed Tien, Vegeta punched Turles in the face, followed by driving his knee into Turles's stomach. Turles flicked his finger, using pressure to hit Vegeta back into Tien, and right before killing them… Goku kicked his face, sending him out of the vicinity. Goku was now a Super Saiyan 3, and Raditz had sacrificed his power to give Goku the power to continue the fight. He could go Super Saiyan 4, and Super Saiyan 3 was weaker than Super Saiyan Nappa, but it was their best shot. Turles emerged from the dust, ready to destroy all he considered weak. Goku got ready for battle in a stance, and Turles started off the confrontation by disappearing, then reappearing with his fist in Goku's gut. Turles twisted his fist, twisting Goku's skin and stomach with it. Goku's hair returned to normal, and blood shot from his mouth before he fell off of Turles's fist and into the dirt. Gohan and Vegeta's jaws were on the ground, as for Tien and Raditz? Incapacitated. All seemed lost, until Piccolo appeared with a senzu bean. He threw his weighted clothing off, and tossed the senzu bean to Gohan, who fed it to Goku. "Scum like you," said the Namekian, "don't deserve to live!" Piccolo rammed his fists and feet into Turles relentlessly for 5 full minutes before Goku yelled, "Enough!" and went Super Saiyan 4. Turles turned around and smiled, ready to finally have a good fight. "My my Kakarot," he said, "you doing that again?" Turles suddenly went from a smile to serious. The 2 Saiyans suddenly disappeared. Gohan was about to ask about the senzu bean, but Piccolo told him that he had the senzu bean for safekeeping before he asked. Vegeta crossed his arms and did nothing but wait for the battle to end.

Goku and Turles ended their rapid ascent at a point where Earth was as small as the moon seems to us. Turles let out all his anger in a massive volley of the nuclear blast scale white energy balls at Goku, who dodged and dodged, but couldn't keep it up, eventually he would get hit. So Goku instant trans-missioned behind Turles, and charged up a Super Kamehameha. Before shooting the powerful blast, Goku saw that Turles wasn't shooting the blasts, but they were still coming from somewhere. And that's when he knew. Goku was hit in the back by one of the blasts, which exploded, and a few more hit him, and it kept going until Goku experienced direct moon incinerating force. When Turles relented, Goku hovered a few miles away, with a few cuts, but nothing bad. Turles yelled and shot 300 more nuke scale blasts. Turles flew out of the blast range, and bumped into something. Turles turned around to see Goku, who punched Turles in the face 3 times, then in the stomach 20 times, and then he rammed his knee in to Turles's chin. Turles panted, although they're in space, and tried to punch Goku, but the Super Saiyan 4 blocked the strike. "You lose Turles." Turles tried and uppercut with his freehand, but Goku grabbed his fist with his free hand. Goku separated them with a kick. Goku charged up another Super Kamehameha, but Turles was too insane to tell. He heard voices in his head all of a sudden. Psychopathic thoughts filled his head, whispers of lie and deceit. Just before Turles died, his last thought was revenge.

Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo dropped Raditz and Tien at Kame House then left for the Lookout. When they got to the lookout, Goku was already there, in normal form, telling Dende to see what was going on. When the group met up with Goku, Piccolo said, "Raditz may know what happened, we should ask him." Everyone agreed. When the group flew back down to Kame House, the news was grim. "Raditz!" yelled Goku. Raditz emerged from Kame House wearing the same kind of outfit Vegeta used to wear, with the blue coveralls and the chest plate. "What do you need?" Goku asked him what he knew about the villains. "Not much, all I know is that some old demon escaped his hell prison, and it made some villains stronger. That is literally all I know." Goku looked like he'd seen a ghost, "W-well, that actually helped… a lot." Piccolo got an idea. "We could ask the kais. They should know of the ancient demon, since it's a demon, and why his release made villains stronger!" "Then it's settled," said Vegeta, "we ask the kais for help."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon Ball Pendulum Season 1**

**Episode 6: The Story of Gar**

Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, and Tien used Piccolo's instant transmission to go to the Kai World. Everyone had learned the technique, and Piccolo had yet to practice traveling to Supreme Kai's world with it. When they arrived, they overlooked a small pond, and Old Kai was fishing about 20 yards to their right. "Hey!" shouted Goku, "how you doing, Old Kai?" Old Kai fell over in surprise, and his fishing pole fell in the water. "Darn it, Goku, why would you sneak up on me like that with your friends?" Goku put his hands up, laughing awkwardly, "Sorry, we just wanted to know about someone named Gar, and why the villains are getting stronger." Old Kai closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "If you truly want to know, I am the one to ask, considering I fought alongside the strongest warriors in history to defeat him. His story stretches way back, about 12 billion years ago."

_**Flashback**_

**Old Kai POV**

I was young and far stronger then. The Grand Kai, I was, my old name was Gevine, but one outshined even me. The Supreme Kai of the time, Tobias. He led the Kais on the path that made them the gods they are today. We were once but a mortal race, but the most powerful of them. Tobias pushed himself to the very limit, and I followed, as well as Pokulus, my cousin. We fought with Tobias against the evil creature known as Gar, but Pokulus was killed soon. When Gar destroyed the planet, Tobias and I got away just in the nick of time. No one had expected Gar to defeat us so easily. The only solution was to push ourselves even further, and gain extra power. So all the ranked Kai's including me, gave our energy to Tobias to defeat Gar, who had broken in to hell to release the evil beings. King Yamma didn't know what to do, but we did. I followed Tobias to hell to watch him battle Gar, and it was quite the battle. Tobias opened up by launching a planet shaking blast at Gar, who fell to one knee. Gar seethed in anger at the prospect of losing, so he flew into the air and shouted, "Ki Drill!" and shot down a ki drill at Tobias. The drill went into the ground and flew through hell at rapid speeds, but it suddenly stopped spinning. Remarkably, Tobias had grabbed the drill and threw it out of the massive hole in the floor of hell. He flew out of the hole and shot more attacks at Gar, who took them all and laughed. He charged up a red energy ball and threw it at Tobias. But the guy was too cocky, he let the energy come at him, and in a split second, I used an absorption technique to take in the energy. It fueled me into full power, and I used all of it to pull Gar into a spell that would weave him into a prison. I couldn't hold him in alone, so Tobias helped me, and we trapped him in a prison deeper than hell that would keep him trapped for 12 billion years, up until now. We knew the day would come when Gar would come out. Oh, and we became gods from Yamma and Lord Bills, who combine their powers to make us gods in their realms. Now he will come out in anger, ready to wipe out the Kais. I don't know why the villains of the past are emerging from hell stronger than before, but I have sensed that waves of energy are resonating from the demon's prison.

_**Back to the Present**_

Vegeta clenched his fists and growled, "How are we supposed to believe that fairytale trash! I thought Dabura was the demon king, if this old demon is so strong, how could Dabura be higher than him?" Old Kai stayed calm, "It's simple, really. Dabura is the king of a demon world, not all demons. If anything, Gar is the actual demon king, although there is not really such a status." Vegeta crossed his arms replying, "Whatever." Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku just stood there the whole time, thinking with grim looks. Goku broke out laughing, "Wow, if this guy is really that strong, it'll be so fun fighting him!" Old Kai scolded Goku with punch on the head, "Gar is no laughing matter! He is stronger than any of the eternal dragons would dream of! His strength surpasses Omega Shenron and Porunga put together!" Goku once again looked grim. "So we would need, like, a miracle to beat him, is that it?" Old Kai nodded.

After a few more minutes of grim silence, Kibito Kai suddenly flew in over the pond. "Old Kai! Frieza and Cooler are entering the space sector of Earth's solar system, with the planet itself in their sights!" Old Kai rubbed his chin in deep thought. "We'll set this little group and some of their friends to the brothers to stop them." Goku grabbed his friends and instant trans-missioned back to Earth to prepare for the journey to defeat Frieza and Cooler… again.

The group split to find everyone who wanted or was willing to go to fight the Cold brothers. Goku went to Goten's house to ask him if he would go. Goten had married Philise and they had bought property only 10 miles from Goku's house. Goten agreed to go and kissed Philise goodbye before going with Goku to Kame House to ask Krillin, Raditz, and Android 18. Krillin refused, and 18 said she would go if it meant protecting the Earth. Again. Surprisingly, Raditz wouldn't go because he was scared of Frieza. Meanwhile, Vegeta went to Capsule Corp to ask Trunks, who agreed to go. Gohan went to say goodbye to Videl and Pan, but Pan wanted to come, since she was nearly an adult, and thought she should prove she can fight with everyone else now. Gohan and Videl talked about it, and agreed to let her go, although Videl still seemed doubtful that she should. Piccolo asked Yamcha, who was for some reason meditating on a mountain. He agreed to go since he had gotten back into fighting and wanted to hone his skills as much as possible. Everyone met up at Capsule Corp for a spaceship. Bulma whipped out the one Trunks, Pan, and Goku had used on their tour of the Galaxy. After 3 hours of preparing the ship, everyone was finally ready, and they took off. After only a few days of travel, they came to a solar system with 4 planets; one of the planets had a ship the size of a moon preparing to demolish it with a single blast. Goku grit his teeth, "I can't stand this! Stop the ship!" Trunks, who was driving the ship, stopped it. "Why Goku?" but Goku didn't hear, because he had opened the ship's door, and was preparing a Kamehameha. "Goku!" shouted Trunks, desperate to know what he was doing. The blast shot from the imposing alien ship and met a Kamehameha instead of the planet. The mighty blast from Goku easily redirected the Ship's blast away from the planet and out into space. The gigantic ship turned to where it loomed over Goku and the others. A massive barrel in the front of the ship lit up deep down. The light grew until a wall of energy appeared and prepared to come out. The ship was about to blast the Z fighters.


End file.
